Winter 2019 Event/Info
Important Notice for all Players before Event Start Before you start the Event * A friendly reminder that once you clear a map — destroying the gauge by sinking the boss on her final form — at your chosen difficulty, there is no going back to change it. * Please read the mechanics tab first - especially 'Ship locking' and 'Difficulty selection' — or the Info tab to plan before starting. Consider asking the Discord channel for help. **Anyone who wishes to tackle Medium+ should not rush into the map. Check other maps and see their requirements unless you wish to fight later maps * Remember that under normal circumstances your final objective of every map is sinking the boss. You only need to deplete the gauge and sink boss one last time in order to clear a map; sinking any escort ships is optional. Classification Clarification In the guide, you may see the following: CA(V), CV(L/B), (f)BB(V). These parentheses mean that the following sub-class also satisfy the branching rule requirements. For example, CV(L) means that both aircraft and light-aircraft carrier are acceptable while CV(L/B) also include armored-aircraft carrier into the requirement. Winter 2019 Event Historical Ships with Bonus There are specific ships with Bonus Damage against the Bosses of each Map. Please look through the list to plan out the Fleet you will use for each respective Maps. *Certain Ships have Bonus in multiple Maps **Unless you are doing Casual/Easy Mode, please make sure to check the Ships who has Bonus on multiple maps so that you choose a specific map to use her. |-|E-1= |-|E-2= |-|E-3= Surface Radar Requirement The Winter 2019 Event has implemented a new requirement where the player's fleet must have a certain amount of Ships who each respectively has a "Surface Radar" equipped for Branching Rules. *This includes a new mechanic called "Radar Ambush" Nodes. Failing to avoid an ambush will have the enemy ships take free shots on your fleet without any retaliation from you. The fight functions like a day battle, therefore no cut-in will occur. If you succeed in avoiding the ambush, your fleet will not go through the ambush node in the first place. *To avoid a Radar Ambush, you are required to bring a certain number of radars depending on the map. The game counts the number of ships with radars, not the total number of radars they have equipped. **'EXAMPLE': E-1H Phase 2 requires 5 radars. If you have 6 ships, you must bring 5 radars on 5 different ships, not 5 radars on 2 ships. Equipment treated as a "Surface Radar" *Despite the name "Surface Radar", certain Air Radars are also treated as a Surface Radar under the Branching Rules due to their LOS Stat. **The Radar must have at least 5+ LOS Stats to fall under the category. Difficulty Selection New Ships Equipment Abyssal Units Equipment Maps |style="background:yellow;"| |- style="font-weight:bold; text-align:center; font-size:16px; height:20px; line-height:18px;" |style="color:#;"|E-1 |style="color:#;"|E-2 |style="color:#;"|E-3 |- style="text-align:center; font-size:12px; font-weight:bold; height:20px; line-height:14px;" |style="color:grey;"|Grey Tag |Green Tag and Blue Tag |style="color:orange;"|Yellow Tag |- style="text-align:center; font-size:12px; font-weight:bold; height:20px; line-height:14px;" |'Single Fleet' |'Single Fleet' Combined Fleet |'Single Fleet' Combined Fleet |- style="text-align:center; font-size:12px; height:20px; line-height:14px;" |'TP + HP Gauge' |style="color:red;"|'HP + HP Gauge' |'TP + HP Gauge' |- style="text-align:center; font-size:12px; height:20px; line-height:14px;" | |LBAS |LBAS |} Click on image of each map to jump to respective subpage directly if you don't want to use tab /HP|style= id="map-hp"}} Quick Notes Event Drops